There is a plasma processing apparatus configured to excite plasma by using a microwave. The plasma processing apparatus includes a high-frequency oscillator such as, for example, a magnetron, and radiates a microwave oscillated by the high-frequency oscillator into a processing container so that a gas within the processing container is ionized to excite plasma (WO No. 2004/068917).